Done Sacrificing
by Dis1832
Summary: Rosalie is done with sacrificing her happiness so she won't disappoint others.
1. Should we just stop doing this?

**Okay so this story was uploaded on the site I've mentioned several times before and I think it's even posted on my profile. We have a group where new prompts are now posted every week and the prompt for this week was "Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?" Needless to say, plot bunnies started forming and voila! This story was created.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight characters. I just play with her characters and make them do what I want them to do ;) I'm not getting paid for this. It's merely for my enjoyment and I guess, yours too! :)**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **Done Sacrificing**

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I smiled as I felt how sore my body was and at the thought of _why_ I felt this way. I turned over and smiled as I noticed black hair sticking out from underneath the sheets.

I giggled as I pressed my feet towards the warm calves next to mine.

"Shit, Rosalie, your feet are like ice!" Jake hissed as his head popped out from the sheets.

I laughed at Jake's reaction and his adorable bed hair.

"You think this is funny, huh?" Jake said, his voice husky. I could see his eyes darkening and I knew we did not have time for this.

"Jake…" I warned as I sat up, wrapping the sheets tighter around my midriff.

"You asked for this, gorgeous." That was the only warning I received before he pounced on me.

"Jake!" I laughed as he tickled me, mercilessly. "Stop!" I was starting to become breathless.

"Say I'm the best you've ever had and apologize for putting your icy feet on me!" Jake announced as he pinned my arms beside my head and straddled my lap.

I laughed at how absurd his statement was.

"NEVER!" I yelled as I smirked at him. _Oh screw it,_ _maybe I did have time for round four or was it five?_

Jake smiled, wolfishly, and pressed his lips to mine. I could feel all the emotions he was pouring into the kiss. My toes curled at the intensity. I could feel a familiar stirring in my belly.

I was able to get Jake to release my arms and they had found their favorite place: his spiky, jet black hair.

* _beep* *beep* *beep*_

I groaned as I tried to silence my alarm.

"Let's ignore it. Then we can pretend it never happened." Jake mumbled as he continued to kiss me.

I pulled back and shook my head. I turned my head towards my phone and I was, finally, able to silence my phone.

"Jake, you know, we can't."

That didn't stop Jake from kissing my neck since he couldn't reach my lips.

"Jake, please. I have to go."

I placed my hands against his chest and pushed him away.

"Rosalie…"

I ignored Jake and tried not to make eye contact with him as I got up and grabbed my clothes from the floor. I also tried not to think about how they ended up in various spots in his room.

I had just finished zipping up my skirt when Jake spoke up again.

"Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"

I froze in place. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Do you think about that, Jake?" I held my breath as I waited for his answer.

I felt familiar arms wrap around me.

"You know I don't want to stop this, Rosalie."

I let out a relieved breath. "I don't either, Jake. I really don't."

I felt him press his lips against my neck. I sighed as I leaned back further into his chest.

"When are you going to stop denying us what we really want? When are you going to leave your husband?" He questioned as he rubbed my wedding rings.

"Jake…" I started before he squeezed my hand.

"We both know you don't love him. Whatever love you had for him is gone. So why are you hurting us both?"

I closed my eyes and fought back the tears.

"I can't hurt Emmett, Jake. It was always expected of us to date after having been best friends for years and then after that, we were expected to get married and live happily ever after."

Jake snorted, "Look how well that turned out, baby. You're miserable. You're practically in my bed every day. You don't think he knows something is up by now?"

"I know, I know. You're right." I sighed and leaned my head back to rest against his shoulder so I could breathe in his scent.

"You need to do what makes you happy, baby. I know I make you happy. Something Emmett hasn't done in a while, judging by how long we've been doing this."

 _I knew he was right. Jake and I had been having this dalliance for over a year now. It didn't start off with us having sex every day. It was every few months or so then it became more frequent. Now I spent more time in his apartment than I did in my own home._

I turned around in his arms and leaned my head against his chest.

"I'm in love with you, Rosalie. Say you'll leave him. Please."

I gasped and looked back to stare into his eyes.

"I love you too, Jake." I breathed.

"So will you, baby? Will you leave him?"

I bit my lip and thought about how hurt Emmett would be, how disappointed our respective parents would be, and not to mention what our friends would say.

One look at Jake's handsome face and I knew my decision was made. I had based my decisions on others because I didn't want to disappoint them but it was time for me to do what made me happy, like Jake said.

"I'm going to leave him. You're right, Jake. You make me happy and I'm ready to be happy. I'm done with being content."

"Oh baby! I'm so glad you said that!" Jake said as he spun me around. I laughed and held on tight.

"I need to tell Emmett, today. I really need to get home."

Jake nodded and placed me back on my feet.

I finished getting ready and headed towards the door.

"Good luck, baby." He pecked my lips.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what awaited me when I got home. At least I knew I had Jake by my side. He was all I needed.

 **A/N: This story is labeled as "completed" because for now...it is. I'm thinking of expanding this into maybe one more chapter so we can see her and Emmett's chat about what's been going on. Gee, I wouldn't want to be Rose. Emmett's known to have a temper. O.O We'll see when the plot bunny allows me to continue this story. For now, it's complete. Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review! They make me so happy!**


	2. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight characters and I just use them for my entertainment.  
**

 **A/N: I know it took forever to get this part out but the summer was busy in my household. We took too many vacations and I had a small outpatient procedure. Also, the school started up again and it's been crazy ever since. Anyway, enough of my babbling. I'm sure you all want to read this since it has Emmett's reaction and their talk. I didn't expect it to be this long, but Rosalie and Emmett just kept going and I sure as hell didn't expect what happened in this chapter. It went in a different direction than I imagined. I hope you all like it!**

 **~*R &J*~**

It was nearly three in the morning by the time I arrived at my house. I placed the car in park and noticed Emmett's sleek black Jeep was in his spot.

I sighed and got out of the car. I was glad for the late hour because it meant the conversation would have to wait until later.

I unlocked the door and noticed all the lights were off. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Emmett was sleeping soundly.

Or at least that's what I thought.

"Where were you?" I heard his voice ask as a lamp turned on from my left side.

I jumped and placed my hand over my heart, "Christ Emmett! You scared me." I said as I turned to look at him sitting in the lone chair in our massive living room. He was wearing his house clothes and it seemed as if he hadn't gone to sleep yet.

"Where were you?" He pressed, not finding the situation humorous. In the past, he would've laughed at how easily spooked I was but the situation was different this time around.

I shifted on my heels, "I was out." I spoke casually, hoping he wouldn't read too much into my tone.

"Out where? With who? You're getting home pretty late."

I rolled my eyes, "I was out with my friend, Emmett." I saw him clench his jaw. "Can we stop with this interrogation now? I'd really like to shower."

"What friend? I know it wasn't Alice or Bella because they were both at home with their families." I sighed and leaned against the loveseat across from him.

"I'll have you know I do have other friends besides your sister and sister-in-law."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

I chuckled, humorlessly, "I've mentioned my friend, Vera, to you before. She had her little boy, Henry, a few months back. I went over to her place since her husband's out of town and she didn't want to leave the baby."

"You're lying." Emmett said after a tense pause.

I froze, "Excuse me?" I didn't dare to even breathe. He'd never questioned me this thoroughly.

"You are lying." He emphasized, speaking slowly, while staring into my eyes.

I blinked a few times and continued to stare.

"Nothing to say?" He questioned as he leaned back in the chair. "That's fine. Want to know how you're lying?" He paused, "You smell like _him._ "

I straightened my posture and swallowed, "What?"

"You heard me. You smell like _him_ and that's why you were in a hurry to shower. You had the fucking nerve to come into _our_ house smelling like another man!" His voice got progressively louder with every word until he finally yelled and slammed his hand against the side table.

I flinched from the noise, "Emmett, I'm so sorry. I was going to talk to you in the morning. I didn't want to have this conversation tonight."

"How long, Rosalie?"

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

"How long?" He pressed, impatiently.

I opened my eyes and stared into his, "A little over a year now."

Emmett chuckled and leaned his head back, "Wow. Longer than I thought. I realized something was going on with you, but I started to notice about four months ago. Little did I know, my wife had been seeing another man, or men, behind my back for over a year."

I clenched my teeth, "It was one man." I said, lowly, and clenched my hands into fists.

"What?"

"I said it was one man. I've been seeing the same man for over a year now." I spoke louder and walked closer to him.

"And that's supposed to make it better then?" Emmett said, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Please Emmett, don't act like our marriage is anything more than a piece of paper tying us together as husband and wife. We've been having issues for more than two years now. I am truly sorry for how you found out and how long I've let this go on."

Emmett straightened up in the chair and clenched the armrests, "And that gave you the right to have an affair?"

"No, I'm not saying I had any right to do that." I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"Then what are you trying to say? Are you placing the blame on me? And what exactly can you blame on me? We've had issues for over two years, yes, but you certainly didn't make an effort to fix it."

I laughed, bitterly, "Didn't make an effort? You're fucking kidding, right? I had just found out I had a less than five percent chance at having a child for no damn reason, Emmett! I was grieving. At that point, we had been trying for over a year to have a baby and it wasn't happening. You pushed me away and drove yourself into your work."

I could feel the tears clouding my vision and I took a deep breath, hoping to calm down.

"What else was I supposed to do? You pushed me away as well and I didn't know how to fix it. I couldn't fix it." Emmett argued, placing his folded hands under his chin.

"Exactly. You couldn't fix this, Emmett. My fertility issue wasn't something you could throw money at and make it go away. You certainly tried to sell me on surrogacy and do you know what a slap in the face that was? How hurt I felt by you suggesting surrogacy when I had always wanted to be pregnant and experience it for myself?"

Emmett sighed, "I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have mentioned surrogacy, but I didn't know what else to do! You pushed me away and rejected any offer of comfort I could give you so I drove myself into my work. I shouldn't have done that, you're right, but I did and I can't change the past."

I sighed and went to sit down next to him, "I know. I'm sorry for pushing you away, too."

There was a pause before Emmett let out a breath and tried to diffuse the awkward tension, "So you've got a boy on the side, eh?"

I punched him in the shoulder and knew it must've hurt by how he winced.

"Ow! Jeez woman! I was only kidding!" Emmett protested and kept rubbing his shoulder. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"No but seriously, you do have a guy on the side."

I sighed, "He's more than just a 'boy on the side'." I took a deep breath, knowing what would come next was going to make this worse.

"I fell in love with him Emmett."

I saw him hesitant in rubbing his shoulder for a minute.

"Oh."

"I don't know when it happened, Emmett. It just…did." I tried to explain and bit my lip.

He shook his head, "You don't have to explain. I honestly don't want to know."

I hunched my shoulders in a bit and prayed the conversation would be over with soon.

"So what do we do?" Emmett questioned after a few minutes.

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" I shot back, sarcastically. "I don't want to keep Jake in the dark anymore. I don't want to hide him and how I feel about him. I want to be happy, again, Emmett."

I could feel him staring at me.

"Jake, huh?" I glared at him, "Right, not the point. I want you to be happy again too, Rosie. I guess the logical thing to do is get a divorce."

Even though it wasn't a question, it sure sounded like one.

"I think you're right. Divorce is our only option."

Wow I never imagined my five-year marriage ending quite like this. I actually never imagined my marriage ending, period.

"Is it weird that we decided to end our marriage so…" He paused, trying to find the right word, "Calmly? And mutually, too?"

I laughed, "Kind of but this is us we're talking about, Em. We were friends first so I'd like for us to continue our friendship even if our relationship didn't work out."

Emmett laughed along with me and nodded.

"I want that too. You've been a part of my life for so long and hell, your brother and my sister are married to each other so even if our break-up hadn't gone smoothly, we would have had to see each other whether we wanted to or not."

I nodded my head, knowing he was right.

"Emmett, I know I said I want to be happy and I do, but I also want you to be happy, too." I placed my hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Rosie." He whispered as I stood up and stretched my sore muscles.

"I'm heading to take a shower. Do you want me to stay in the guest room?"

Emmett waved his hand, dismissively, "Nah don't worry about it. I'll stay in the guest room."

I nodded and turned to walk into our bedroom with a smile on my face. That went way better than I thought it would.

"Wait, Rosie." I looked over my shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Should we tell our parents together? Or separate? What about our friends?"

I knew I was forgetting something important. How in the world were we going to tell our parents?

I groaned, "Crap. They are not going to be happy about this."

Emmett grimaced, "I know, but we need to tell them sooner rather than later."

"How about we just sign the papers and mail them copies while we're out of the country?" I suggested, excitedly.

Emmett laughed and shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

"I doubt they'd appreciate that, though it is a good idea."

"No you're right. I guess we tell them together."

"Alright, well that's settled. I'll see you in the morning, Rosie."

I smiled and noticed him moving towards me before he hesitated and turned towards the guestroom. I knew it was going to take some getting used to us not being together but this was for the best. I know it was.

I walked into the master bedroom and closed the door behind me. I let out a huge sigh of relief. I grabbed my phone from my purse and shot Jake a quick text.

" _Sorry for not letting you know when I got here. Long story short, Emmett was awake and we had to talk about everything. Don't worry, our marriage is over and he knows I love you. Call me when you get up. Love you."_

I finally felt as if my life was falling into place. All Emmett and I needed to do was face our parents and tell our siblings and friends, how hard could that be?

 **A/N: Yeah I know, another AN?! Anyway, I'm sure you've guessed already that this story still isn't complete. Though, I'm leaving it labeled as "complete". I told you in the first A/N up there ^ that this part was longer than I expected and went in a different direction. I was going to end it on a good note and let their families reactions be up to your interpretation, but Rosalie and Emmett obviously wanted something different. I have a pretty good idea on how I want the next part to be and I will try to have it out soon! Hopefully within a week or so. No promises!** **R &R, please! :)  
**


	3. Can't pick your family

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things related to Twilight and I just like to play with her characters. :)**

 **A/N: So sorry for posting this a few weeks later than I had thought, guys. The holidays are upon us (again seriously?! It doesn't feel like a year has passed) and it's always such a busy time. Not to mention it's also finals week though I am now done, whoop whoop! This chapter is by far the longest without the disclaimer and the author's notes added to it. Seriously, 2055 words is a record for me right now. I haven't written that much for one chapter in a long time. A few weeks ago, I didn't like the direction the chapter was going in so I tweaked it a tad bit and it got away from me, figuratively. It went in a direction I hadn't expected but this is the direction Rosalie wanted it to go in. You'll see what I mean so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Enjoy! :)**

 **Done Sacrificing**

"So today's the day, huh?"

I gripped the phone tighter in my hand as I paced around the bedroom.

"Jake, be serious. There is no time for humor in this situation. Emmett and I are about to tell our parents our decision to divorce." I was aware of how my voice went up several pitches and I think I was becoming borderline hysterical.

Jake laughed on the other line, "Babe, calm down. What can they do? Disown you?"

I huffed, "They might!" He continued to laugh at my dramatics, "It's not funny!"

I heard a soft knock then Emmett peeked his head in, "Hey Rosie, they just pulled up to the gate, you ready?"

"So you've got to go, right?" Jake asked after hearing Emmett's voice. I could hear the edge in his tone and I knew he was feeling antsy because I was still living in the same house as Emmett even after our talk the other night.

I held up a finger at Emmett and watched as he left the room once he realized I was on the phone and could probably guess at whom I was talking to.

"Yeah. They're here."

"Good luck baby, love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and smoothed out my dress, letting out a deep breath as I did so.

 _It's show time._

 **~*R &** **J*~**

"Rosalie, darling!" My mother, Elizabeth, said as she gripped my upper arms and placed air kisses on both of my cheeks.

I gritted my teeth at her overly sweet tone and plastered a smile on my face.

"Hello mother." I copied her movement while internally wishing lightening would strike me right here and now.

My mother quickly moved onto Emmett and I noticed my father coming in.

"There's my little flower!" My father, Howard, said and lifted me off the ground with his signature hug.

"Daddy!" Now he was someone I was happy to see. My mother, well, not so much.

I gave him a hard squeeze before I was placed back on my feet. I could feel my mother glaring at the two of us.

"You alright, sweetheart?" My father asked as he cupped my cheeks and peered into my eyes.

I tried hard not to grimace at the question.

Before I could reply, Emmett was greeting Esme and Carlisle, "Mom! Dad!"

My dad placed a quick kiss on my forehead before heading towards my mother.

I went over to greet Esme and Carlisle. I pushed down the feelings of guilt as they greeted me like one of their own.

As Emmett went to close the door, we heard Alice's voice before we saw her.

"You weren't about to close the door on me, were you, big brother?" She teased as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Alice?" Emmett questioned, shocked, and turned towards me.

I shook my head at his silent question. I hadn't invited her.

"Oh I forgot to mention that I invited your brother and Alice, Rosalie." My mother announced, casually. "Since you said you and Emmett had news to share, I figured it only prudent that your brother and his wife be here."

 _1…2…3_ I mentally counted in my head as I tried not to strangle my mother.

"Of course, mother, you're right. What was I thinking?" I said, sarcastically, and watched as her mouth set in a thin line.

"Obviously you weren't dear."

"Rose!" Alice screamed, breaking the tension in the room, as she gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Allie!" _Please forgive me, Alice…I never wanted to hurt this family._

"What about me, sis?" I quickly disentangled myself from Alice and threw myself at Jasper.

"I'm sorry she forced you to come." I whispered in his ear as I relished being reunited with my twin brother once again.

"I had a feeling you'd need me here." He whispered back as he kissed my head, affectionately.

 _You have no idea, brother…_

As I stepped away from his embrace, he added, "Edward and Bella are coming as well."

 _Was everyone going to bear witness to the show today?_

I sighed and nodded.

Jasper was right. Bella and Edward arrived shortly after and once the greetings had been made, Emmett led everyone to the dining room where the food was waiting.

 _You can do this. You can do this. You are Rosalie Lillian Cullen. You're doing this for you and Jake so you can have a future with him._

"You ready, Rosie?" I jumped, startled, not having heard Emmett return.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself, "Ready."

I moved towards the dining room and felt Emmett's hand on my lower back.

As I stepped into the room, I realized my mother had taken the seat besides mine and knew it was no accident. I clenched my jaw and took my seat, anyway.

"Let's dig in!" Emmett announced then took his seat.

"So darling," Not even one bite in and my mother was beginning her interrogation, "What's the news you have to share with all of us?"

I looked at Emmett and saw he had stopped with his fork halfway towards his mouth.

Emmett cleared his throat, "Well…"

I pushed my plate away, my appetite suddenly lost.

"Oh! I knew it! Esme, didn't I tell you it was good news?" My mother exclaimed as she clapped her hands and turned towards Esme.

Esme smiled, patiently, "Now Liz, we don't know the real reason yet. Let's wait to see if it's good news."

My mother waved her comment away, "Oh please, we all know the reason why we're here."

I sat up straighter at her words and noticed Emmett did the same.

"You do, mother?"

Her smile was bright, "Of course my dear! It's a wonderful time for our family." _My divorce is a wonderful time?_

"You're pregnant, of course!"

At her declaration, Emmett began to choke. Carlisle and I started to pat his back, forcefully, while Esme went to get some water.

"Congratulations my darling! Oh I am so happy for you and Emmett! When is the little one going to be here?" My mother asked, completely ignoring Emmett's precarious situation.

"You're really pregnant, Rose?" Alice and Bella both asked.

I could feel my bangs sticking to the sweat on my forehead. _When did I start to perspire?_ I looked towards Jasper and saw the concern on his face.

I swallowed as we held our own version of a conversation and saw understanding fill his eyes.

"Mother. Stop." Jasper commanded as he stood up from the table. I saw him place a hand on Alice's shoulder and she, too, sat back and sent a sheepish smile my way.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale! I am your mother. Don't you take that tone with me!"

I turned towards Emmett and ignored them.

"Are you alright, Em?" I rubbed his back once I realized he wasn't choking anymore.

"Yeah," He croaked and squeezed my free hand.

I could feel a migraine starting as I witnessed the chaos going on in my dining room.

"Everyone, stop this!" I roared as I stood abruptly from my seat and slammed my fist onto the dining table.

At once the chaos stopped and all eyes were on me.

"For your information, _mother dear_ ," My voice dripping venom on my choice of words as I turned my attention towards her, "Emmett and I are not pregnant. You damn well know it will take a miracle for me to become pregnant so that is obviously not the news."

She resembled a fish out of water as she opened and closed her mouth, repeatedly, and placed a hand on her chest.

"Well, I never…" She muttered as we all rolled our eyes at her dramatics, even my father.

"So what is the news, Rose?" Carlisle asked, gently, as he resumed his seat next to Esme.

I swallowed and felt Emmett squeeze my hand again.

Emmett stood next to me and announced the news.

"Rosalie and I have decided to divorce."

 **~*R &J*~**

I sighed as I made my way outside to the porch swing.

Emmett was inside trying to do damage control and I ran out like a coward.

 _Smooth Rosalie…_

"Hey baby sis, I figured I'd find you out here." I heard the familiar drawl come near and sat beside me.

I smirked and turned towards Jas, "Baby sister? You're only older by three minutes."

"Still older, _baby sis_." He quipped back.

I laughed and leaned against him, placing my head on his shoulder.

"How are you doing, darlin'?"

I sighed, "Conflicted." I answered honestly and explained, "On the one hand, I'm happy the news of our impending divorce is out there because Emmett and I haven't been a married couple in a long time but at the same time, my heart hurts. I hate how everyone took the news."

Jasper chuckled, "What? You didn't think mom was going to blow a casket and faint afterwards?"

I let out a harsh laugh, "No, I figured she'd do that. She always was one for the dramatics." Which was true, she was and she actually did faint after blowing up.

"I just wasn't expecting everyone to be so…" I paused and made a hand gesture, "Understanding about it all once we mentioned the reason was us having drifted apart and it was too late to fix things."

Jasper shifted so he could peer at my expression.

"What aren't you telling me, Rose?"

I shifted, uncomfortably, "I can't lie to you, brother. I never could."

I sat on the other end of the swing and curled my legs tight to my chest.

Jasper waited, patiently, on the opposite end as I mulled over how to begin.

"I fell in love, Jas. I didn't mean for it to happen especially since I was still with Emmett but it happened. I cheated on Emmett and he's protecting me by not mentioning it."

"Is he the reason why you're divorcing?" Jas questioned, curiously.

I was surprised he hadn't given me the third degree.

"Part of it. Emmett and I did truly realize we were staying in this marriage for the wrong reasons. Maybe we can fix things, but I don't want to." I declared as I stared into his warm brown eyes.

I sniffled and wiped away a stray tear, "I was unhappy for almost half of our marriage and I'm done. I want to be _happy_."

"And does this guy…"

"Jake," I interjected, quickly.

"So does _Jake_ ," He emphasized, raising an eyebrow, "Make you happy?"

I nodded, quickly, and smiled as I thought of his tan skin, his sweet smile.

"So happy."

Jas smiled and gave my arm a quick squeeze.

"Then I can't wait to meet the man who has you smiling like a schoolgirl."

We both laughed and I might have blushed since I was caught red-handed acting like a lovesick teenager.

 **~*R &J*~**

"How did it go, babe? You're calling back kind of late." Jake mentioned, worriedly.

I let out a breath, "It was chaotic. It's too much to say over the phone."

There was a pause, "When can I see you?"

I looked at the clock – 10:22 p.m.

"Is now a good time?"

"You're welcome anytime, Rose, you know that. See you in 20?"

"Yep, love you. See you soon."

I heard his goodbye and hung up the phone.

I left a quick note for Emmett on the fridge, since he had gone out with Edward, and left the house.

 _I'm coming, Jake. You have no idea how badly I need you after today._

I knew coming clean to Emmett, our decision to divorce, and mentioning said decision to our families was for the best especially if I was done sacrificing my happiness but was all this worth it if they only knew the half-truth?

If they wholeheartedly believed our reason for divorce was due to our estrangement and not because I had fallen in love with someone other than Emmett during our marriage?

 _So far only Jake, Emmett, Jasper and myself know of the affair and it's best if it stays that way. Lord only knows how everyone else will react. I'll just have to keep my relationship with Jake a secret for a little while longer – perhaps a few months after our divorce is finalized would be best for our relationship to come to light._

* * *

 **A/N: Yep...so that's that. I think this is a good place to end the story but don't worry! Obviously this story line isn't really complete, but Done Sacrificing is - if that makes sense. We saw Rose and Jake's affair, Rosalie coming clean to Emmett along with their decision to divorce, and they announced it to their families. That's as far as this story has come. Like the title says Rosalie is now done sacrificing even though she has her doubts about it all being worth it. The story will be continued in the sequel - yep! You heard that right! There's one more chapter about 800 words long coming at you guys - being posted a few minutes after this one - and then this story will be** **officially complete.  
**


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Again, Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twilight related. I just like to use her characters for my own enjoyment. :)**

 **A/N: Okay guys here is the last bit for this story, Done Sacrificing. Don't worry the story line obviously isn't over so don't forget the sequel will be posted soon! Keep an eye out for it! I've never written anything in Third Person's POV - so I apologize if it's kind of...off. Forgive me! I just didn't think it was a good idea to have this only in 1st Person POV. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Enjoy! :)**

 **Done Sacrificing**

 _While Rosalie was with Jake at his apartment, on the other side of town Edward and Emmett sat at their favorite bar where a few things will come to light…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Em, come on it's getting late and you're already drunk." Edward pointed out as he tried to steer his brother away from the bar.

"No Edward," Emmett slurred and pulled his arm away from Edward's grasp, almost toppling off the bar stool in the process.

"Look, man, I know you're going through a rough patch with the divorce and all but lets go, yeah?" Edward tried again to no avail.

Emmett blinked, blearily, up at Edward and frowned.

"The divorce isn't even the half of it."

Edward frowned, as well, "What do you mean? Is it what Rose and Jasper's mom said about the possibility of a baby? Did you two try again?"

Emmett was shaking his head before his brother even finished his questioning.

"We haven't even had sex in almost two years, can you believe that?"

Edward's eyebrows shot up in shock, "Two years? You sure, Em?"

"Yep!" Emmett announced, bitterly, "Believe me, I tried to rekindle our passion about a year ago and Rosalie shot me down claiming she was tired or some shit."

His mouth twisted into a sneer as he muttered his next sentence, "I doubt my _wonderful_ wife ever shot down her lover when he tried the same tactic."

"Wait what?"

Edward was sure he was hearing things now. _Rosalie was cheating on Emmett?_ Edward wondered, _How long had that been going on?_

"Yeah you heard me!" Emmett declared, loudly, signaling the bartender for another shot.

Edward was in such shock that he didn't even bother to reprimand his brother for ordering another round when not too long ago, he was trying to lure him out of the bar.

Emmett knocked his shot back, expertly, and turned towards his brother with a solemn look.

"She's been with the guy for over a year now or so she told me."

Edward looked around the bar and decided this conversation was best to be continued in the car.

"Alright Em, up and at 'em. Let's get you home."

Edward threw a wad of cash at the bartender and instructed him to keep the change.

He helped Emmett out of the bar into his Volvo.

"Can't believe she cheated on me, Ed. I love her so much." Emmett said, lowly, while looking at his hands.

Edward looked at his brother and sighed.

"She said she wasn't happy with me anymore," The burly man in the car slurred, "Said she was happy with him so I let her go."

Edward stayed silent as he drove and kept an eye on his brother in case he became car sick due to all the alcohol.

"Said she loves him, Ed, can you believe that?" It almost sounded as if Emmett had wailed and Edward's heart was breaking for his brother.

"You should've fought for her, Emmett."

There was a shake of said man's head, "Wouldn't have done me any good. I was an ass to her and I don't blame her for leaving. I wasn't there for her as she grieved for all the babies we'd never have. I left her alone."

"She was all alone." Emmett repeated, lowly.

"I turned her away and she ran into another man's arms, Ed, and that only happened because I basically pushed her into them."

Edward didn't agree with his brother, but he knew it was better if he let Emmett vent since he could be a stubborn son of a bitch sober and it only got worse when he was inebriated.

Once they reached Em's place, Edward helped his brother out of the car and into the house.

Edward noticed there was a note on the island in the kitchen in Rosalie's cursive script – _Went out, don't wait up for me Emmett! Hope you had a good time with Edward_ then her signature at the bottom.

The note only caused anger to swirl in his belly before he pushed it away to focus on his brother.

Edward placed his brother in the guest bedroom since Emmett had mentioned earlier tonight that he had moved out of the master.

Once he took off his brother's shoes and placed him under the covers, he went to grab some aspirin and a glass of water to leave on the nightstand so he can take them for the headache that would be there to greet him in the morning.

Edward placed the materials down and looked down at Emmett, noting he had fallen asleep.

He placed a kiss on his forehead, "Don't worry Em. You have family to be here for you."

He headed out of his brother's bedroom and immediately dialed Bella.

"Hey babe, you coming home?" Her sweet voice asked him.

He locked up Emmett's house using the spare key before placing it back in its rightful place.

"Yeah, love. I just left Emmett at the house."

He took a deep breath, "When I get home, we need to talk Bella. I found out some things and I need to talk to you."

 _Edward could only hope that Bella hadn't known about the affair because if she did and kept it a secret then their talk would be a long one._

* * *

 **A/N: So that's the end of Done Sacrificing! Now Edward knows and once he arrives to his home, Bella will know as well. Now we all know Jasper was told by Rosalie in the last chapter, do you think he'll tell Alice? She is his wife, but she's also Emmett's sister. Dun dun dun... Stay tuned for the sequel! Answers will be given! I will also be posting some outtakes - Rose and Jake's first meeting and any other that pop into my head. Do you have any requests? PM me or write them in the comments! R &R, please! :D  
**


	5. Outtake 1: Flat Tire

**Hey guys! I know this took a long time and I'm really not happy with it, but Rosalie wanted it this way. So take it up with her. I have a plot bunny to show what came next after this outtake. So that'll be added to the list in my profile. Oh! On another note, I update my profile with things pertaining to my stories. So if you're curious about something, go to my profile and I'm sure your question or questions can be answered there. :) If they aren't answered, comment or send me a PM.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight characters. I just really love to use them.**

 **Again, don't like it...don't read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" I hissed, angrily, as I navigated the Jeep to the side of the road and turned on the hazard lights.

I stepped out of the car and narrowed my eyes at the front left tire that was currently of no use.

 _The one day I decide to take this car for a drive to see how all the upgrades I made were working and this is what happens,_ I thought, darkly, to myself as I slipped off my jacket.

Heading to the back of the truck, I grabbed the tools and the spare tire before getting to work.

As I was lifting the car with the jack, I saw a red faded Rabbit stop a few feet behind me.

I rolled my eyes and let out a quick sigh. _Here comes some macho pig thinking I'm a damsel in distress._

 _"_ Hey there, do you need any help?" I heard a warm, friendly voice ask. _Definitely male._

A snarky comment was on the tip of my tongue when I looked up and saw the guy's face for the first time.

 _Holy... cow. No, Rosalie! Married woman, remember?_

At that thought, I was brought back to the present and realized the guy was eyeing me warily now. _Shit, how long was I staring at him?_

I smirked and gave him a cursory glance. _Married woman, married woman.._ I repeated to myself.

"Does it look like I need any help?" I bit back as I continued working with the jack.

"You don't ask for help often, do you?" He asked, amused, as he continued to stand there watching me.

I eyed him and cocked an eyebrow, "Never asked for any help. Thanks for the offer, though."

My words and my tone were an obvious dismissal and yet, this guy would not take a hint.

"My name's Jacob, by the way." He mentioned, offhandedly, as he crouched down next to me and prepared the spare to be put in place.

The way his hands moved and the obvious grease stains on the pads of his finger suggested he was either a mechanic or worked on cars for fun.

I turned towards him and actually paid attention to his features.

I felt my eyes widen as I realized who the guy actually was.

"You're Jacob Black from _Black's Auto_ , aren't you?"

I could see a hint of red on the tips of his ears before he turned a sheepish smile towards me.

"That obvious, huh?"

I shot him a look and rolled my eyes.

"I've seen you around and besides, I have to know my competition." I said, casually, and waited for the reaction I knew would come.

"Competition?" He muttered as his brow furrowed in concentration.

"My only competition is _Cullen's Garage_."

I stayed silent and waited, patiently. He'd connect the dots, eventually. He seemed to be a smart man.

And Jacob definitely didn't disappoint.

"Wait a minute! You're Rosalie Cullen!"

I laughed and saw the way his eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

I winked, "The one and only!"

We worked in comfortable silence for a while and we were just about done with changing the tire when Jacob seemed as if he wanted to say something.

I huffed, "Well go on then. Ask away."

Jacob blinked, several times, confused.

"What?"

"You seem like you want to ask me something so ask away." I made a gesture with my hand and continued working.

"You're married to Emmett Cullen, right?" He asked, tentatively, and refused to make eye contact.

I froze for a few seconds while my thoughts ran rampant with the thought that he had noticed my ogling and was now going to call me out on how wrong it was since I'm married.

I snapped out of it and bit my lip.

"Yes." I answered, slowly, wondering where this was going.

"What's the story behind that?" I turned my head towards him quickly. I was surprised I didn't have whiplash.

"Story behind what?"

 _Was he asking me about my marriage?_

Jacob wiped his hands on a cloth he'd grabbed from the back pocket of his jeans as I finished placing the hub cap on the tire. Our work was done.

"I mean, what's the story behind the garage. You're running it, right?"

I didn't know where this was going, exactly, but I'd been down this road many times before. Heard it all from several people how a woman wasn't supposed to be running a garage. My mother being one of those people, but I quickly pushed her out of my mind. I wasn't drunk enough to deal with her, even in my thoughts.

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to see what his deal was.

"Yeah, I run the garage." I answered as we both stood up from our crouched positions. "I've always had a knack for cars and Emmett, my husband, bought a garage and gave it to me as a gift."

Jacob whistled, appreciatively, "Some gift."

I smirked and shrugged, "He's not into the mechanics of cars but he knows I am so that's the story."

"No way, that can't be the whole story." Jacob shook his head and leaned against the Jeep.

I grabbed a cloth from the trunk and wiped my hands clean.

"You want to hear the _whole_ story?" I asked as I leaned in close enough to smell his musky scent and my eyes almost rolled into the back of my head.

I felt his cheek move against mine as he nodded.

I brushed my lips against his ear, _I'm going to hell,_ and whispered, "You'll have to see me again to find out."

Quickly, I moved out of his reach and entered Emmett's Jeep. I could see Jacob standing, dumbstruck, right where I left him.

I threw him a saucy wink and sped away.

 _I couldn't believe I had done that! Me, Rosalie Lillian Cullen, flirted with another man while being married._ I groaned at the thought.

I gripped the wheel tighter as I neared the house and decided to forget all about Jacob Black. I was married, even if it didn't _feel_ like a marriage anymore.

Besides, Jacob and I didn't exchange phone numbers and we were competitors with our garages so there was no way he'd voluntarily seek me out. Right?

* * *

 **Oh Rosalie...*shakes head* She's just asking for Jake to retaliate, isn't she? Let me know what you think! Don't worry, more outtakes are coming soon! The sequel, tentatively called The Road to Happiness, will be coming soon as well. I'm still trying to work some things out. Plus I'm a wife, mom, and in college...also I've got another baby on the way! So woo! My household is crazy so I apologize for taking so long and I'll try not to take as long to put out the rest of the outtakes. R &R! :D  
**


	6. Outtake 2: Can't Stay Away

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful world of Twilight along with the characters. I just really, really love to use them. :)**

 **A/N: Holy crap, guys. This thing is 5,649 words and 16 pages long (without any author's notes). This is Rose & Jake's relationship in snippets. The first few snippets happen within days of each other. I tried to include things I've mentioned in other chapters. If I get any requests to clarify something in a separate one-shot then I'll do that, but this is their relationship up until the first chapter of Done Sacrificing. Emmett is mentioned - how can he not be? LOL This is unbeta'd like the rest of the story, but I tried to read through it and fix any mistakes I saw. I apologize if you catch any. I'm really tired, it's been a long week and it's late in my time zone. Please enjoy! **

* * *

**Can't Stay Away**

It had almost been a week since I had last seen Jacob. Since I had practically _teased_ him into looking for me. Had I scared him away with my not-so-subtle flirting? I knew I had been slightly pushing it since I was married and all, but holy cow. He was gorgeous! I shouldn't be held responsible for my actions.

Though Angela, my best friend and employee, had said a few days ago that he probably needed time to get his bearings.

Anyway, like I mentioned, it's almost been a week and _nothing._

I continued to work in the garage, alone, since it was late and my employees had been long for a few hours already. I loved when it was quiet due to me being the only one here. The garage was considered my _happy place_ – it was the one place where I could leave my personal issues, such as my marriage, at the door and pretend like things were fine.

Obviously that wasn't working.

Before I could go back to bashing Jacob freakin' Black in my mind, I heard a noise and paused, setting my tool down. I cocked my head towards the direction of the front door of the garage and heard what sounded like knocking.

The garage was closed – the sign on the door made that _very clear_ – so who could that be?

I walked towards the door and took in the familiar silhouette standing on the other side.

I smirked, unlocked the door, and casually leaned against the frame.

"It's about damn time."

The russet skinned man – same man I was cursing in my mind just a few minutes ago – in a black t-shirt and tight jeans turned at the sound of my voice and flashed a toothy grin.

"Better late than never, blondie."

~*R&J*~

"So now that I've filled your belly, will you finally tell me the whole story?" Jake asked in between bites of his taco.

We were sitting on the couch in his one bedroom apartment – or as I was calling it: his bachelor pad. It reflected his personality very well – it was neat but not overly and there were personal touches everywhere. Family pictures over the mantle, trinkets from his heritage, there was even a table against the wall near his bedroom door with tools for carving, and of course, motorcycle magazines were laid out on the coffee table.

I pretended to think about it causing him to tickle the back of my knee that was casually laid out on his lap.

"Stop!" I laughed as I tried to break away from his fingers. If he made me drop my taco... there would be hell to pay.

"Tell me!"

I finally caved, yelling 'UNCLE' until he finally stopped.

I glared at him as I tried to catch my breath once again.

"You're evil."

He smirked and took another bite of his food. "Yeah, yeah... story time!"

I shifted, slightly, so I could rest along the armrest of his couch.

I pondered over where to start when he spoke up.

"Start with the garage. You told me it was a gift."

I dipped my head and thought about the day Emmett had gifted me with my happy

place. I felt a grin slot itself across my lips. It was a day I'd never forget.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah it was an anniversary gift. The garage has only been in business for three years."

We were only a year older than _Black's Auto,_ which I'm sure Jake was aware of,but they'd climbed to the top fairly quickly making them great competition for us.

I heard him hum around another mouthful and decided it was a good time to take a bite of my own taco.

"So what's the story between you and your husband?"

For the second time today, I froze. It only lasted for a few seconds this time, though. I quirked an eyebrow in his direction and watched as he squirmed before he squeezed my ankle in his hand.

"Come on, Rose."

Yep, he was officially calling me by my nickname. When that _exactly_ happened, I had no idea. Alright so I had a vague idea. It somewhere between me telling him stories of my childhood with Jasper – how we'd wreak havoc on the various nannies and drive our parents insane – to his own memories of his childhood – losing his mother at such a young age, his close relationship with his father, and the newly repaired relationships with his older sisters.

I bit back a grin, loving the sound of my name on lips, and poked his thigh with my big toe. Hoping he'd get the hint to give me a foot rub.

"Alright, your highness. One foot rub it is, but you've got to answer my question."

I shrugged, "Fair enough. Now get to it!"

As his amazing fingers kneaded the arch of my foot, I moaned.

The temperature in the room elevated slightly. I could feel it.

"Rose," He murmured, huskily.

Right, right. I was supposed to be talking.

"Jasper and I became friends with the Cullen's when we moved to Seattle when we were seven. They had made the move a year earlier from Chicago."

"So you two are high school sweethearts." It wasn't a question. It was definitely a statement.

I made a noise in affirmative as he continued to massage my delicate feet.

"I was getting to that," I mentioned as I narrowed my eyes at him.

All it did was get a chuckle out of him and a deft twist of his fingers had me in a puddle of goo.

"Right there..." I murmured as I slipped further down the couch.

" _Rosalie,"_ I bit back a grin at his rough voice. I looked up at him from under my lashes and gave my best innocent look. At least I wasn't the _only one_ affected.

I continued as if nothing had occurred.

"So we met in elementary school and were best friends first until our junior year of high school. Our families thought we'd be great together and we figured 'why the hell not' so we went for it."

I saw him cock his head to the side, "Weren't you worried about ruining your friendship?"

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Honestly? It didn't even cross my mind. Emmett and I being boyfriend and girlfriend didn't feel so different from how we were as best friends."

Talking about the past caused my mood to drop a tad bit, but I tried not to let it show in front of Jake.

I gave a sad smile, "Perhaps that's when we should've realized something was wrong. It seemed too easy. We'd always spent our weekends together except when our relationship changed, our siblings left us alone instead of tagging along."

"No frowning," He said, gently, as he paid more attention to my left foot now.

I, purposely, frowned at him and that earned me a growl. I'd never admit it out loud but that sent a shiver down my spine. Holy cow. How can I make him do that again?

I pushed the thought aside for later.

"Anyway, we went to the same college together – University of Washington here in Seattle. We were engaged at nineteen and married by twenty, as I mentioned earlier. Our relationship had no issues, honestly. We hardly argued. We were both really focused on our college careers to stay angry at each other since we hardly got to spend any time together that wasn't studying."

Wasn't that the truth. Emmett and I were both double majors in college – him with Business and Finance and me with Business and Mechanical Engineering. All we had time for was to study. Our relationship took a seat in the back burner and maybe, it was left there for far too long.

Jake gave one more powerful knead with his masseuse fingers before stopping the massage.

"That sounds like a perfect relationship. No arguing? I think people would kill for that."

I let out a bitter laugh.

"You'd think so, huh?"

Jake seemed taken aback at my reaction, but I breezed past it before he could dig deeper.

"You're right though. People thought we had a perfect relationship. No. I'm lying. People _still_ think we have a perfect relationship. They don't see our problems because we don't let them see."

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes and I watched as Jake seemed to gather his thoughts about something.

I hoped he wouldn't bring up my marital issues. I practically gave him the in he needed so we _could_ talk about them but frankly, I didn't want to. Not right now, at least.

Finally, he turned those dark eyes in my direction.

"Can you tell me about Cullen Industries? I thought the first born son was supposed to become CEO."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Jake was right, the first born son was supposed to become CEO and Emmett, as the first born son, did. I felt my eyes widen as I realized he was talking about something that occurred years before.

"You're talking about Carlisle and Marcus."

Jake nodded, "Yeah. Carlisle was first born, right?"

I licked my lips and nodded.

"Yep. Carlisle was supposed to take over from Grandpa Cullen. It didn't happen that way though." I rolled my eyes since he already knew that, "Obviously."

Jake seemed genuinely interested in the history of CI, Cullen Industries.

"So what happened? No one exactly knows since Carlisle didn't come back until years later."

I bit my lip and sighed.I knew the story because of how close I was to the Cullen's. _Oh hell..._

"Carlisle was accepted into Northwestern University and University of Washington for undergrad and he decided to head to Chicago. Grandpa Cullen was furious at first because Carlisle had decided to stray from his family but at Grandma Cullen's insistence, he allowed it."

Jake continued to stare at me, completely captivated by my story-telling.

I took a sip of my water before continuing.

"The Cullen family thought Carlisle was studying Business and Finance just like his father had done and his father's father, and so on. So it was a huge surprise come college graduation when it was discovered he had graduated with a pre-med degree and was already accepted into the university's own medical school for the upcoming fall."

I saw Jake's eyes widen. Everyone knew Carlisle had become a doctor and not taken his place as CEO of his father's company, but the Cullen family had protected their reputation by not allowing this particular story make the headlines. Everyone honestly believed Carlisle stepped down and allowed Marcus to take over when in actuality, it wasn't true. None of it was.

"Wait... his own family didn't know about him wanting to be a doctor?"

I shook my head, "Nope. It was a huge surprise. Though, Carlisle believed his mother knew. If she did, then she took it with her to the grave."

"Wow. So what happened after that?"

"Since it was a surprise, Grandpa Cullen was so furious. Even worse than when Carlisle decided to leave Seattle. At that point, Carlisle was already engaged to Esme and she had also graduated with a job waiting for her in interior design."

"So Carlisle and Esme stayed in Chicago, right?" He asked, uncertainly, as he took a swig of his beer.

I nodded, taking a sip at my own beer.

I licked my lips and continued, "Yep. They did and once Grandpa Cullen realized Carlisle was serious and wasn't coming home then he turned to Marcus, Carlisle's younger brother."

I frowned as I thought of how guilty Carlisle had looked when he recited the story to us a few years ago. It was right before Emmett took the mantle of CEO.

"Rose?"

I shook my head and noticed Jake was staring at me, concerned.

I cleared my throat and waved away his concern.

"Marcus wasn't supposed to take over as CEO. He wanted to go into business and run the company _with_ Carlisle, but he never wanted to be the figurehead of Cullen Industries. It put a lot of pressure on him since Grandpa Cullen had no more sons to shift the responsibility to. It was either Marcus or someone else in the Cullen family – immediate or otherwise – would take over."

I saw Jake's mouth twist into a frown.

"That must've been terrifying. It's one thing to know you're going to be CEO and prepare yourself but to just have it thrown at you?"

I nodded, agreeing with what he was saying.

"Yeah, Marcus pushed through, though. He worked hard and he made his father _and_ Carlisle proud. When it was time for him to step down, he didn't have any children so Emmett took over. He's certainly enjoying his retirement since he's always traveling the world with his wife, Didyme."

We both chuckled.

I sighed as I thought of Marcus. He had always said our – mine and Emmett's – love was just as strong as his and Didyme's.

I snorted. Obviously, he had no idea what he was talking about. He may have found the greatest love of his life, but Emmett and I were slowly killing our marriage.

Speaking of Emmett, I heard my phone ring and the caller ID showed it was him.

"It's him."

I nodded even though it wasn't even a question. Who else would be calling me close to midnight?

"Are you going to answer?"

I pondered over the question and before I could reply, my phone showed a notification indicating I had missed Em's call.

I hated that the atmosphere between Jake and I had practically turned cold. Our flirty-friendly banter was gone and the tension rose as the minutes ticked by.

Another call came and went. A voicemail was left this time.

I knew Emmett wasn't home. He was never home anymore. He had taken to sleeping in the pull-out at his office.

No one was waiting for me at home. Did I even want to go home to an empty house? Beating myself up for being a failure as a wife?

 _No._

I grabbed my phone and wondered if I was doing the right thing.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I turned it off and threw it on the coffee table.

I saw Jake eye the black screen before he turned those dark eyes to me. I could see a hint of lust as he roamed over my figure.

Slowly, I made my way towards his end of the couch and straddled his waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stopped my lips a breath away from his own.

"Does that," I cocked my head towards my phone, "answer your question?"

Before I realized it and could even wonder who kissed who first, our lips were attacking each other. Teeth biting here and there, hands grabbing articles of clothing to take off as quickly as possible as well as hair grabbing.

I felt him place his hands under my thighs and we were off the couch in one swift movement.

I giggled which turned into a moan as Jake sucked my collarbone. My back touched the bed and his hooded eyes seemed to stare into my soul.

"Are you sure?"

There was no going back, now.

I nodded, trying to catch my breath.

"No more talking."

 _I was definitely going to hell._

~*R&J*~

Oh god, what had I done?

Did I regret the previous night?

No, of course I didn't. Shouldn't I though? What kind of a wife, was I?

Hell... what kind of a person did that make me?

I sent Angie a quick text letting her know I wouldn't be in the office until later today so she wouldn't come guns blazing into my house.

I looked through my contacts and saw the new name added in the J's – _Jake._ We had gotten to exchanging numbers before I made the walk of shame – _was it really shame if I didn't exactly feel that way?_ – and just looking at his name was taking me back to last night.

His name definitely sounded good on my lips and mine sounded even better coming from his glorious – _sinful_ – mouth, especially when he was chanting it like he would a prayer.

I felt myself blush, hard, before I pushed those thoughts aside.

I needed a shower – _a cold fucking shower._

~*R&J*~

I had somehow managed to bypass Angela's questions without much fanfare. How that happened, I honestly didn't have a clue. She wasn't one to let things go, but she must've sensed that today was just not the day to mess with me.

Speaking of Angela, I was working on a car with her husband, Ben, when she walked in. Her face was pinched and her lips were set into a thin line. I felt my stomach drop, knowing I wouldn't like what she'd have to say. She usually had that look when a certain person was involved.

"Rose, it's Emmett. He's on line 2."

Yep. Definitely didn't like what she had to say.

I sighed and at Ben's insistence that he'd be okay, I left the garage and headed to my office.

I flexed my hand before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rosie?" I heard him sigh in relief, "Thank goodness. I'd been trying to get in touch with you since last night!"

Of course he had. I remembered the numerous voicemails I had this morning once I'd turned my phone back on. Had I bothered to call him back? Nope. Just a short text letting him know I was in the office today and that was about it. Some wife I am.

"Sorry about that, Em." The guilt was starting to slowly creep into my heart. How could I have done that? "I got out of the garage late and I just crashed when I got home." _Lies, lies, lies..._

There was a pause on the line and I wondered if he'd actually heard through my lie, which was certainly possible. Thankfully, he hadn't.

"That's alright, babe. I was just worried." I rolled my eyes. Worried? Yeah, I'm sure. He only comes home a few times a week and I'm stuck alone. When it's convenient for him, he's worried.

What was I supposed to say to that, anyway? 'It's okay'? Thankfully, he spared me from having to say a thing.

"I was just calling to remind you about.."

Why he called me for this, I had no idea. All of our important events were placed in our calendars on our phones. How could I forget the charity event on Saturday night? Or the Sunday brunch with my in-laws?

I tried not to think about Jake while I was on the phone with Emmett.

 _Tan skinned hands pinning my wrists down on the bed as we kissed ravishly and let our bodies do the age old dance every man and woman knew._

I banished the thought away and kept my mouth shut before I could say something I'd regret.

 _It was_ _never_ _going to happen again._ _Never_ _._

~*R&J*~

Ever since our tryst, texts from Jake had been coming steadily. He'd definitely kept my phone ringing more than it ever had been.

Even though, I never replied back.

How could I? I wasn't going to do that to Emmett again. No way. I had never believed myself to be that type of person. I made my vows, _in front of God!,_ and I was sticking to them. It was a lapse in judgment. I'd been lonely. Hell, I'd been _horny!_ I honestly couldn't remember the last time I'd had sex with Emmett.

I could practically feel the nonexistent light bulb ping as a thought came to mind.

My plan was either going to go _really well_ or _really badly._

~*R&J*~

The charity event went _well._ Hell, I thought it went brilliantly! I had perfected my fake-it-til-you-make-it smile long ago, so it wouldn't seem so fake, and made sure to give Emmett loads of attention as a real wife should.

I kept close to him, never straying away from his warmth. I was even more affectionate than I'd been in _months._ I even think I broke him when I initiated a kiss to his lips and wasn't that just sad? A husband was not supposed to be surprised by something as simple as that.

I couldn't remember when I'd initiated anything intimate or when we'd even been intimate.

 _I was a good wife. I was not going to hurt him_. That was my mantra. No thoughts of Jake were allowed. None at all.

Emmett's eyes seemed softer whenever he turned my way during the gala and even on the way home. His hands were gentle as they held mine – it reminded me of how things were before.

I had even forgotten that I was a cheater.

As soon as we arrived home, Emmett attacked me. He pressed me against the wall and I could feel his hands wandering down my dress until they reached the skin on my thighs – that's when everything went _wrong._

My thoughts ran wild at the feel of his hands on my skin – my mind screamed _WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!_

The hands were all wrong! They weren't _his!_ They were not tan, warm, big yet gentle – it was all wrong.

I gasped and pushed him away.

"I can't – _God! -_ I can't!" I whispered, horrified, and saw the bewildered look on his face.

Without waiting for a reply, I ran towards the bedroom and hurried to complete my nightly ritual before slipping into bed.

I felt the tears slide down my cheeks and clutched my hands to my chest as if that would help to hold in the sobs.

As the memories of that night with Jake flooded my mind, I couldn't hold back anymore.

It had been _one night._ How could he have affected me so badly?

I could, faintly, hear Emmett pacing in the living room then the sound of shifting on couch and finally, nothing.

 _I can't stay away. I'm addicted after one night._

 _Jake,_ my mind called out, _I need you._

~*R&J*~

Pictures of Emmett and I at the charity event, acting for all intents and purposes a married couple, circled the entertainment page of the newspaper the next day.

Texts from Jake stopped coming.

I'd messed up.

I bit my lip and wondered if I'd be welcome to go to his apartment so I could fix this.

I was alone at the house since Emmett had canceled our brunch claiming both of us to be tired since we'd had a long night after the gala – thankfully he was talking to Edward, who was still grossed out from having to hear that but at least it wasn't Carlisle or, God forbid, Esme.

With my mind made up, I grabbed my keys and left the house.

Thankfully, I'd remembered the way to his apartment.

I stood at the door and felt the nerves curl around my belly.

"What are you doing here?" I flinched at the harsh tone, knowing I'd deserved it.

I licked my lips as I lifted my head from staring at the floor.

He looked like hell.

Was I the one affecting him this way?

"Oh Jake.." I breathed as I took in the dark circles and bloodshot eyes.

I saw his eyes harden and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to close the door on me if I didn't hurry.

"I'm sorry!" I rushed out and he blinked, "I shouldn't have ignored you. I shouldn't have done a lot of things."

He stood there, face blank, staring at me. His hands were slack against the door now, though, so I took it as a good sign and continued, tucking a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear as a nervous gesture.

"The pictures aren't real. Emmett and I are married in paper – _only."_ I emphasized and saw him move from the doorway, ever so slightly. I was making progress. "I should've come to you sooner. You're all I could think about."

There was a nod and I knew it was safe to come in. I placed my purse on the coffee table and paced around.

"You don't know how badly I wanted to reply." I spoke in a rushed voice, "I couldn't stop thinking of that night and even though, it was _amazing!_ I felt guilty. I didn't want to hurt Emmett. Hell, I still don't, but I can't stay away." I turned towards him and saw the raw lust simmering in his eyes.

He still made no move towards me. Perhaps he did feel the same tension as that night, but I'd messed up my chance.

I sighed, "I understand it may be too late. I basically tossed you like trash and made you think it wasn't going to be just _one night_ but –" I was cut off by familiar lips.

I sighed and allowed his tongue entrance, submitting to him without a second thought.

My body thrummed and there was no disapproval in my mind at his hands cupping my ass and pulling me towards him.

As we moved to the bedroom, I realized I was screwed. Actually, I'd been screwed since the first day I saw him. I just didn't know it.

I moaned at how rough – yet gentle – his hands were while on my skin.

 _Yep. Definitely going to hell._

~*R&J*~

Months had passed since that day. Jake and I tried to keep our affair sporadic and unpredictable so we wouldn't get caught. Fortunately, we'd been in the clear. So far, at least. I was always worried our secret would be revealed and things would go to shit.

A few months previous, Jake and I had made an agreement that what we were doing was just sex. No feelings could be involved. I'd also made him agree that he'd stop this if he found someone he thought he could be serious with.

He'd rolled his eyes at that, but I'd still made him promise. Thankfully, he hadn't because what had I gone and done? Fallen in love with the big lug.

The main rule to this whole thing and I'd broken it.

I was good at hiding my feelings, though, so I knew he wouldn't suspect a thing. I wasn't worried.

Aside from Jake and I, my marriage to Emmett seemed to take a serious nose-dive. After the gala, Emmett and I steered clear away from each other, unless we had a family event or some other thing to go to then we'd both fake it til we made it. I knew I was doing that and I'm sure he was, as well. Had anyone noticed? Nope. We were still 'madly in love' as the reporters and journalists liked to write or as our families liked to mention twenty or so times in one setting.

If I'd thought he'd barely been home before then it was even worse now. He came home to shower, though I'm sure he was taking advantage of the en-suite connected to his office, and get clean clothes, enough to last a week or even more, to take back with him.

Did I feel guilty for that? Yes, but only because this was his home as well. I didn't want him to feel as if he had to go but every time I tried to make that clear, Emmett would ignore me and leave anyway. To each their own, I suppose.

It gave me more time to spend with Jake and boy, did we utilize that time. We didn't always have sex – okay we always had sex – but it wasn't the _only_ thing we did when we were alone.

I never brought him back to the house, it just felt wrong, so we'd stay at his apartment or head out to places far from Emmett's office and our garages. Seattle was big enough to do that, thankfully, or we'd head out to other towns and cities nearby.

I felt as though Jake knew me better than I knew myself. Better than even Emmett. He couldn't top Angela, even though he did try and I couldn't fault him for that. He knew about my severely low chances to have a child naturally. He had even allowed me to cry on his shoulder even though I'd known for a year already and he reassured me by saying I was still a woman even though my internal anatomy hadn't quite gotten the memo.

He knew the stories of all the scars on my body – _"I'm not into kinky shit like that, Jake! It's my appendix scar!"_ – and I knew how quickly he had to mature to take care of his father – _"My relationship with my sisters was shit before, Rose. They took the first chance they had to leave the reservation and didn't look back. They didn't care that our dad was in a wheelchair and how I'd have to stay to take care of him. I didn't mind that, don't get me wrong, but they left us."._

As I mentioned, we were each other's best friends besides having Angela and Seth, his best friend since childhood and also worked at the garage with him, fall into the category.

I felt a smile form on my face at the thought of Jake.

 _I was definitely in love with him._

~*R&J*~

I heard the garage door open as I laid in bed, reading my book. I paused and heard it close a few minutes later.

I knew it would be Emmett since no one, besides the two of us, could access the garage. I breathed a sigh in relief that I'd actually left Jake's instead of spending the night or leaving past midnight to come home.

I went back to reading even as I heard Emmett messing around in his office before he stepped into the bedroom.

"Hey Rosie," Emmett murmured as he changed from his business suit to his pajama pants.

I, half-heartedly, muttered a quick hello back since I had finally reached the climax of the book and didn't want to put it down.

Before I had even realized it, my book was taken out of my hands – despite my many protests. I narrowed my eyes at the culprit, which of course was Emmett, and saw the teasing quirk of his lips.

My gut churned, nervously, at said quirk. I had a feeling that whatever was about to go down wasn't going to be pretty.

I opened my mouth to question him when all of a sudden, lips were on mine. I froze with my hands clenched at my side. I tried to ignore the thoughts in my mind, reminding me these lips were wrong. Weren't the ones I was used to. The ones I wanted to feel on mine.

I felt Emmett stiffen mid-kiss and pull away. I dipped my head down so I wouldn't have to see the disappointment. I was his wife – I should have no qualms kissing my own husband, but I did.

"What now, Rosie?" I could hear the exasperation in his tone. I glanced up at him, noticing he'd crossed his arms across his chest.

I yawned into my hand – hoping he wouldn't realize how forced it was.

"I'm tired, Em. Let's just go to sleep, yeah?"

I didn't even wait to hear his reply. I turned my back to him and got comfortable.

I heard a sigh then the room was in complete darkness.

I was in for a long night.

 _I was right. The night was not pretty._

~*R&J*~

More months passed and the year mark of Jake and I's affair came and went.

Things between us were better than ever. We hung out like friends in public but when we were alone, we were something undefined. Something we couldn't put a label on. It was getting harder and harder to keep my feelings for Jake under the radar. I wasn't even sure if I was doing such a good job anymore. Who knows what kind of goofy expression I would get on my face whenever I stared him a bit too long. I couldn't tell him, though. I didn't want to ruin what we had. I'd rather have _this,_ whatever this was,than nothing at all.

Emmett and I seemed to get worse, if it was even possible. He came around to the house more often due to there being an incident when one day, Jasper and Alice dropped by for a visit with basically _no notice_ and Emmett had been in the office. It wouldn't have seemed so off if it hadn't been a Saturday. After that, Emmett stayed over a few nights a week, like he had been doing before, and also staying in on Saturdays for a few hours so as to avoid any more incidents such as that one.

We both acted like roommates when it was the two of us and became the best actors known to man when we were with our families or out in public. To everyone else, besides Angela and Jake since they both knew better, we were going strong and still as in love as ever. I still loved Emmett – ain't going to lie – but I wasn't _in love_ with him anymore. I'd always love him. He was my first love – my first _everything_ _._ I just couldn't keep this up anymore. I didn't know how long I'd last before I'd crack.

I lied. I know exactly how long I'd last until I cracked. I just needed to hear Jacob Black say three words, the words every woman wants to hear from her man: _I love you._

 _The one thing I didn't know was how, in a matter of weeks, Jake would be saying those three words to me and it would change everything._

* * *

 **A/N: Cullen Industries was only created because I watched several Marvel movies. So giving credit to them since they created Stark Industries hence where Cullen Industries came from. Again, if you want clarification then I can definitely explain it in a comment or PM or if you want an outtake showing more of something then let me know and I'll get right on it. Don't be afraid to ask. Also, don't forget I post updates on my stories on my profile. The list of outtakes is also on there. The summary for The Road to Happiness, sequel for DS, is up there! It's finally up! I'll post it here too: _Takes place immediately after Done Sacrificing. Rosalie deals with the fallout of her decision to divorce from Emmett when it's discovered her secret isn't so secret anymore. Love will be tested. Families may be broken. Rose realizes the road to happiness isn't an easy one._** _  
_


	7. Outtake 3: Ready or Not

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful world of Twilight along with the characters. I just love to use them.**

 **A/N: Oh my goodness. This outtake is 5,971 words and 15 pages long. Oh sweet mama. This outtake is in Jake's POV from Flat Tire (Outtake #1) and Can't Stay Away (Outtake #2). I tried to write in his POV as best as I could. He may be slightly OCC. Leah and Seth make an appearance, woo! I was going to write a bit more and make it 16 or 17 pages, but I'm exhausted. I was literally falling asleep writing the last few sentences. I just wanted to post this up as quick as possible. Any mistakes are my own. I went back to read what I had earlier before finishing it up so sorry if there are any mistakes. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

My phone rang as I sped towards my garage, _Black's Auto,_ and I rolled my eyes at who was calling. Knowing I'd regret doing so, I answered.

"What about Sharon from accounting?" Leah questioned before I'd even said hello.

"Why hello, Leah, I'm doing fine. How about you?" I shot back, sarcastically, and smirked as I heard her mutter obscenities over the line.

"Yeah, yeah, asshole." Never let it be known that Leah didn't give as good as she got. I laughed and heard her continue as if nothing had occurred, "Anyway, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted... what do you say? I'll set it up with Sharon on Friday at the Italian restaurant -"

Almost choking on my spit, I knew I had to step on the brakes or else she'd have me married to this girl – _was it Sharol or Sharon? -_ before I knew it.

"Leah!" I interrupted, loudly, making my voice heard above hers. "No more blind dates. I'm done." I pointed out, voice firm, before adding, "And definitely no dating employees!"

I could practically hear the eye roll she gave me.

"Fine." I won't lie, I shivered at her icy tone and even felt my balls attempt to hide by shooting up towards my body. "I just want what's best for you, but I guess you know best. Huh?"

I groaned at the guilt trip she was laying on thick.

"Leah, don't do that." I was about to add something more – what that was, I had no idea – when I saw a Jeep further up on the side of the road.

"Gotta go, LeeLee. There's a car on the side of the road and they may need assistance." I hurried to explain as I pulled up behind the Jeep. "See you at the garage." I hung up without waiting for her reply. I winced at what I'd done and knew she'd kick my ass for that alone.

I walked closer to the crouched figure near the front left tire of the Jeep and realized it was a woman in faded jeans, baggy t-shirt, and sexy-as-hell-boots. Her blonde hair had been pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head. I tried not to eye the creamy skin of her neck but it was proving to be difficult.

Banishing the thought away, I grinned and decided to see if she needed any help. Who needed Leah's matchmaking skills anyway? I got this.

"Hey there, do you need any help?"

I saw annoyance flash across the blonde woman's face before she broke concentration on the tire to look at me.

 _Oh shit... That's it, I'm a goner._

Her body was definitely something to look twice at but her face? The red, plump lips, the ocean blue eyes... _Wow._

Apparently blondie was staring, unashamedly, back at me causing me to feel less guilty but it was now starting to become weird since she hadn't said anything yet.

Maybe she was surprised by my blatant perusal?

 _Nah. Blondie definitely looked like the type of woman, who'd bite back._

So did that mean she was going to chew me out for staring at her? She had no right to judge since she was doing the same to me. It'd be a little hypocritical.

Smirking and giving me another once over, she returned to fiddling with the jack.

"Does it look like I need any help?"

Feisty... I like that in a woman.

I quirked my lips, amused, "You don't ask for help often, do you?"

Blondie cocked an eyebrow, eyeing me as she did so. "Never asked for any help. Thanks for the offer, though."

Her tone made it clear she was dismissing me. Did I listen? Nope!

She was feisty _and_ independent. Check and check. Hook, line, and sinker. I was screwed.

Realizing I hadn't introduced myself, I corrected my error as I crouched down beside her to help her by preparing the spare tire so she could place it on.

Who was this woman? She looked familiar, but I didn't know from _where._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her study my hands and knew she could see the grease stains. Perhaps she was tying the pieces together and realizing I knew my fair share around cars but apparently, so did she.

Seriously, who was this woman? She was _perfect._ Feisty, independent, no-nonsense, and now, she knows her way around cars? Definitely a goner now.

"You're Jacob Black from _Black's Auto_ , aren't you?"

Aw shit. I felt my face along with my ears redden at her sudden interruption of my thoughts.

I smiled, sheepishly, "That obvious, huh?"

Blondie sent an _are-you-kidding-me_ look and rolled her eyes.

Geez, I hope her and Leah never meet or else they'd both tag team against me. The look along with the eye rolling reminded me too much of my childhood friend.

"I've seen you around and besides, I have to know my competition."

"Competition?" I murmured under my breath, confused.

What was she talking about?

"My only competition is _Cullen's Garage_."

Wait. Back the fuck up. _Cullen's Garage_. THAT's where I knew her from!

She reminded me of the owner: Rosalie Cullen.

Wait. A. Damn. Minute.

Twisting my head to take a long hard look at the woman crouched next to me. It hit me.

"Wait a minute! You're Rosalie Cullen!" I blurted, flabbergasted. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. _Holy shit._

So much for not needing Leah's matchmaking skills.

I just had to find my perfect woman in someone who was completely unavailable. She already had the ultimate commitment: marriage.

With a wink, she joked, "The one and only!"

The silence between us as we worked was comfortable. Surprisingly since we'd never worked together before. Usually it takes time to find a comfortable rhythm with someone new but it was different for the two of us.

I tried to catch a glimpse of her wedding ring when I realized she wasn't wearing it. I could see the mark the ring left on her wedding finger, though.

Maybe she was separated?

Would it be weird if I asked?

Rosalie huffed. "Well go on then. Ask away."

I blinked a couple of times, confused. Ask what? _Oh geez, don't tell me she can read minds!_

"What?" My mind supplied. Way to go, Jake.

Making a _get-on-with-it_ gesture with her hand, she replied, "You seem like you want to ask me something so ask away."

I decided to take the plunge and ask about her marriage.

Tentatively, I broached the subject while avoiding eye contact.

"You're married to Emmett Cullen, right?" At least that's who I believed was her husband. I knew there were two Cullen boys and one Cullen girl born to the elder Cullens.

I saw Rosalie freeze at my question. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. She'd definitely take a bite out of me now. After a few moments of silence, I saw a change in her demeanor even though her shoulders continued to stay tense.

She bit her lip and answered in the affirmative.

Before I knew it, I'd blurted out ( _again, damn you filter!)_

 _"_ What's the story behind that?"

I'd never seen her turn around so quickly. I could've sworn I heard her neck crack.

She had a deer in the headlights look.

"Story behind what?"

I wiped my hands as clean as I could with a rag I had found in the back pocket of my jeans as Rosalie finished placing the spare tire on the Jeep.

Due to her reaction, I decided to forego the marriage question. I'd find out somehow. If I were to continue with my line of questioning then I'm sure she'd become sick at some point.

"I mean, what's the story behind the garage. You're running it, right?"

Hopefully she wouldn't notice I changed the subject from her marriage to the eldest Cullen kid to the history of her garage.

Oh shit. Maybe I made another mistake if her narrowed gaze was any indication.

Should've just left when I had the chance.

"Yeah, I run the garage." It was casually said but there was a warning of some sort coating her words. I had to tread carefully. I definitely didn't want to set her off. No matter how sexy she'd look if she was pissed off; I didn't want her pissed at _me._

"I've always had a knack for cars and Emmett, my husband, bought a garage and gave it to me as a gift."

Killed two birds with one stone. I got my answer from earlier. She was married to the eldest Cullen and I also got a bit of history from the garage.

I whistled when I realized what she'd also said, "Some gift."

He must really love her if he was willing to open a garage when it had nothing to do with his company, Cullen Industries.

Her signature smirk graced her gorgeous lips as she shrugged, "He's not into the mechanics of cars but he knows I am so that's the story."

She finished putting away the tools and I realized she was going to leave me hanging like that. Nah huh. No way.

Leaning against the Jeep, I shook my head. We were finally getting somewhere and she was going to leave me?

"No way, that can't be the whole story."

She was quiet while she wiped her hands clean.

Before I knew it, she was coming closer to me until she was up in my personal space. I could smell her perfume. I even realized, standing this close to her, how her eyes looked purple, even though I knew her eyes were ocean blue.

Alright so I had a tiny crush on her even before I actually met her in person today. Sue me. She was heaven personified.

"You want to hear the _whole_ story?"

Her voice dropped an octave and had a husky tilt to it. Holy shit. Think non-sexy thoughts. Think non-sexy thoughts. I willed the overexcited part of my lower body to comply with what my brain was saying.

I nodded and felt the few loose strands, fallen from her bun, tickle the skin of my cheek.

I tried to hold in the shiver.

Oh _fu—_ This woman was going to kill me!

Her lips brushed across the lobe of my ear as she whispered, husky voice and all, "You'll have to see me again to find out."

What the hell just happened?

Was I dreaming?

Did she seriously just proposition me?

I tried to make my jaw move as she moved further out of reach and entered the Jeep.

A wink was thrown my way.

Did this girl seriously not know what she was doing to me?!

After standing in the same place, dumbstruck, for a few more minutes.

Finally, finally! I seemed to snap out of it.

"What just happened?" I said, out loud, to no one.

She was going to be the death of me, I swear.

I continued to talk amongst myself under my breath as I checked my phone for any notifications.

I saw several missed calls from Seth and Leah along with two text messages from Seth.

I entered the car and decided to call him back.

"Jake! Hey man, I just wanted to call and say sorry about Leah but you know how she is." I could practically picture the grimace on Leah's younger brother and my other childhood friend's face. "She just wants you to be happy."

I sighed, "I know, Seth." I turned to the left at the light, almost nearing the garage. "She means well, I know that, you don't need to tell me."

"It's sweet of her to want me to be as happy as she is with Embry, man. Really." I was grateful. Eternally grateful. Leah was considered to be a bitter harpy, but people didn't know her like we – Seth, Embry, and I – did. She was loyal to a fault. She was definitely the person you wanted on your side for anything. "I need to find that sort of happiness on my own, ya know? She can schedule as many blind dates as she wants but none are really my type."

I heard Seth let out a deep breath and shuffling was heard in the background.

"Yeah, Jake, I get it." There was a pause before he continued, "Just go with this blind date – Sharon, right? - and that'll be it. I promise. I'll tell her to back off. I'll even recruit Embry, alright?"

I wrinkled my nose. Definitely not going to happen. I was serious about not dating employees. Hell to the no.

I worried my bottom lip, wondering if I should mention the encounter I just had with one Rosalie Cullen.

 _Eh, screw it._

"I met someone actually." Well, it was said and done now. No going back.

" _What?!"_ I heard a voice in the background yell. There was a scuffle and I knew exactly who the voice was: Leah.

"Details, Jake. Details. Now." Leah's voice sounded over the line, demanding.

"It's new. No date has been sent." So what if I sounded defensive. Rosalie was married, but she started this... this... whatever this was.

"Jake," Leah warned and I winced, loudly. Just the thought of blondie being married and Leah finding out was causing my eye to twitch.

Definitely regretting saying anything to Seth now especially since I hadn't known Leah had been in such close proximity.

"I'm nearing the garage, I'll see you in there." I mentioned, hurriedly, and hung up. Groaning, I realized I'd done that twice – _twice!_ \- to Leah today alone. She was definitely going to go for my balls.

I pulled up to the garage and saw Leah waiting outside, arms crossed and foot tapping. Oh no. I swallowed and internally wished myself luck because I was going to need it.

~*J&R*~

It had been almost been a week since I had last seen Rosalie Cullen. I knew she'd technically left the ball in my court but after my talk with Leah and Seth last week, I wasn't sure if I should even make a move. She was married after all, my conscious and Leah wouldn't let me forget that not so little detail.

 _"So who's the mystery woman you have a not date with?" Leah casually asked once I'd stepped out of my baby, my Rabbit. I had barely taken one step onto the gravel and she was already sticking her nose in._

 _Ignoring Leah, I sidestepped her and walked into the garage. Waving to my employees, who were also my friends, I knew Leah would be hot on my heels._

 _"Jake! There's no use in ignoring me, you know."_

 _And boy, did I know it._

 _After some prodding from Seth and downright demanding from Leah, I caved and told them about my encounter with Rosalie._

 _What I wasn't expecting was Leah's reaction. No that's a lie. I expected a reaction from her but not this type of reaction._

 _"What a little hussy!"_

 _Both Seth and I stared at her in shock. She looked positively furious._

 _"How dare she tease you when she knows damn good and well that she's married?!" She hissed, lowly. She sounded dangerous. "What game is she playing at?"_

 _I opened my mouth to answer, but Leah interrupted me._

 _"No, Jake. Don't defend her. She should've never done that." I wasn't going to defend Rosalie. Okay, maybe I was going to a little. I did agree with LeeLee, though. Rosalie was sending me mixed signals: teasing me knowing she was married was downright confusing and wrong._

 _I tried to mention how I thought she was right, but she just continued to talk._

 _Seth hadn't even had a turn yet._

 _"And don't you dare have a date or whatever with her. She's bad news. Stay far away from her, Jake." She warned, pointing her finger at me. "You hear me?" Her eyes narrowed as she poked me in the chest with said finger._

 _All I could do was nod, agreeing, and watched as she nodded herself and left._

 _I turned to Seth and quirked an eyebrow. Let's see what my other childhood friend had to say._

 _He shrugged, "She does have a point." I gave him a flat look, not impressed. I was expecting more than an agreement. "Though, she seems to be forgetting one thing."_

 _Leah forgot to mention something? Now that's a shocker._

 _"She forgot that you were an adult and capable of making your own choices, Jake."_

 _I blinked, surprised. I hadn't expected Seth to say that. I was prepared for more statements aligning with what his older sister said._

 _"So you're not going to dissuade me from making a move on Rosalie Cullen?"_

 _I needed clarification to make sure I heard right. I'm pretty sure Leah knocked me on my ass and I was dreaming this conversation._

 _Seth chuckled, possibly at my expression._

 _"No, Jake." He shook his head, still amused, before placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing._

 _"You're an adult, man. Whatever you decide, I'll support you a hundred percent."_

 _Warmth spread across my chest at Seth's declaration._

 _I pulled him into a hug, slapping him across the back and murmured my thanks._

Ever since the conversation between the three of us, Leah had taken to mutter warnings and threats under her breath whenever she was around me. I tried to tune her out as best as I could and thankfully, Seth was around more acting like a buffer between his sister and I.

"You should go see her, J."

I would never admit it out loud, but I did jump and let out a girlish scream when I realized I wasn't alone in the garage.

I heard chuckling behind me and turned around only to see Seth, the ass.

"Thanks for the heart attack, Seth. Really appreciate it." I said, grumpily, and ignored what he said a few minutes previous.

I heard him step closer before stopping a few feet away.

"You know you want to see her, Jake." And damn, he sounded smug. The ass. "Just go see her. I'm sure she's waiting for you, man. Can't leave a lady hanging like that."

Damn him. He knew exactly which buttons to push and what to say. It's not as if I hadn't been thinking of Rosalie waiting for me to show up everyday. It was all I could think about and the guilt was starting to become overwhelming.

I bit my bottom lip for a bit before taking a deep breath.

"You're right." I whispered and saw Seth raise both eyebrows.

"I have to see her. I can't stay away. No matter how much Leah wants me to."

Seth smiled, cheerfully.

"Great! Go get her man!"

I wonder who was more excited at the prospect: me or him?

If his enthusiasm was anything to go by then you'd expect him to be the one keeping a sexy blonde haired woman waiting.

I hurried to put on my leather jacket and I'm about ninety-five percent positive I heard Seth say he'd lock up before I left in a rush. Oh well. He had the keys so hopefully he does lock up on his way out.

I sped down the streets in my Harley all the way to _Cullen's Garage._ I wasn't even sure she'd still be there since it was late and she had closed a few hours earlier. If she was anything like I thought she was, then she'd be working on a car or two while trying to sort out her thoughts. Thoughts I placed in her head by waiting so damn long.

I pulled up and noticed there were a few lights still on but the sign said _Closed_ on the door. I eyed the parking lot and saw the only car on the lot: a red Mercedes sports car.

Deciding to take the chance, I knocked on the door and waited. Nothing happened. I knocked once again and waited, _again._ Once more, nothing happened. I sighed, defeated. I'd obviously waited too damn long.

As I was turning away, I heard the voice I'd been longing to hear for almost a week.

"It's about damn time." Was that a slight Southern twang I heard? Huh. That was definitely something to dig deeper into.

I turned, quickly, back around and flashed my signature toothy grin at her.

"Better late than never, blondie."

~*J&R*~

 _The ringing of her cell phone cut through the comfortable silence._

 _That was all it took for my supposed fantasy to come crashing down._

 _Who else would be calling her at this hour if not her husband?_

 _I had made it known that I knew who it was and thankfully, she didn't bother to lie about it. She confirmed my statement._

 _I thought the night was over. She was going to answer, make some excuse about where she was, and then take her leave._

 _Except that wasn't what happened._

 _She pondered over my question and while she was thinking, the call dropped. After a few moments of silence, she did the one thing I didn't think she'd ever do. Rose had turned off her phone._

 _"Does that answer your question?"_

 _No words could describe how that one action made me feel. I wasn't even sure who had kissed who first, it could've been me or hell, it could've been her. It didn't matter. The kiss was all teeth, tongue... it was messy and sloppy as hell. It screamed desire. Our hands tried to make quick work of our clothing._

 _Somehow, my hands had wound up in her hair. And Jesus, did I love her luscious blonde waves. Apparently she loved the feeling of my hands in her hair if the loud moan she let out was any indication._

 _Unfortunately, I had to peel my hands away from her hair so I could lift her from the couch._

 _She giggled – cutest sound I'd ever heard in my life – and I knew I'd have to rectify that. Sucking her collarbone caused that giggle to turn into a groan. I smirked against her skin._

 _Did I mention she had creamy skin? Because sweet pie, she had the creamiest and softest skin known to mankind._

 _So much skin..._

"Jake?" I jumped about a foot in the air when I heard Seth's voice over my right shoulder, causing me to drop the tool on my hand.

"Son of a bitch!" Shaking off the injury and hissing at the throbbing pain, I saw Seth biting his hand to cover the grin threatening to take over his face.

Narrowing my gaze at him, I flipped him off.

"You had that glassy look on your face so I figured you were thinking about Rosalie," He sang her name before adding, seriously, "Again."

I shrugged and flexed my hand, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"So what?" I dared to look up and yep, he was still wearing the you've-got-it-bad look on his face. "I don't see you teasing Embry for thinking about your sister."

Seth wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Ew. No thanks. I'd rather tease you."

I rolled my eyes, grinning as I did so.

Seth let out a quiet chuckle before fidgeting. Oh no, that could only mean one thing. He was nervous.

"So has she replied?"

I tried to keep my face blank, but I'm pretty sure I failed.

"Not yet," I avoided eye contact because I knew he'd have the look he always did when I gave that answer. He'd have the Oh-Jake look. It was basically the look of pity. And boy did I hate it.

I'd been texting Rose daily ever since our rendezvous a few days previous and had she replied? Nope. Not even once.

Hearing Leah's voice nearing the vehicle I was working on, I got back to work and watched Seth do the same. LeeLee had no idea I'd gone looking for Rose and she was never going to find out.

Though, I suspected she knew something was going on since she'd been shooting suspicious looks my way ever since Rose started to ignore my texts, which had been occurring since we'd exchanged numbers.

I tried to not look as distracted as I felt I was so Leah wouldn't stick her nose in business she had no place being in.

My thoughts continued to race as I went about replacing the brake fluid for one of my customers.

Was she ignoring me on purpose? I knew she couldn't always answer since she had the garage to run and duh, she was married. I'm sure Emmett would be pretty suspicious if her phone kept going off at all times of the day.

I sighed, internally, and decided to keep trying to get through to Rose. She probably was busy with the garage and her, you know, marriage and all.

Banishing all the thoughts of the blonde haired woman out of my mind, I decided to actually focus on my job before Leah really noticed something was up and said something.

 _I just had to be patient. I'm sure she'll reply soon._

~*J&R*~

 _Well, now I know why she wasn't replying._

Pictures of Rosalie dressed up to the nines in a red sparkly, split from the side dress along with Emmett in a classic black tuxedo circled the newspaper.

They posed several times for the cameras at the gala and those weren't the only pictures. Others seemed to have been taken when the _power couple –_ as they were being called by the newspaper – hadn't realized they were being photographed.

They looked very much in love. Her husband wasn't the only one with hearts in his eyes. She had them, too.

I clenched the paper in my fist and tossed it aside.

 _She lied._

Well of course she lied!

How could I have been so stupid?

She probably was laughing about how pathetic I'd been.

I'd definitely stopped texting her now. She'd made herself clear. This was obviously all a game.

If I thought the looks of pity I was receiving from Seth were bad, now they were even worse.

What made this day even better – note the sarcasm – was how LeeLee had joined in. Apparently my expression to the entertainment section said it all.

She hadn't said 'I told you so', yet, but she definitely did squeeze my shoulder in comfort this morning during breakfast. Her and Seth had tag-teamed to check on me once they'd read the paper, bringing a variety of breakfast foods to soothe my heartbreak.

I heard a tentative knock at the door and groaned.

If it was Seth or Leah again, I'd probably-

Opening the door, I realized it wasn't either of them.

Speak of the devil and they shall appear.

Rosalie Cullen was standing at my doorstep.

"What are you doing here?"

She flinched at my harsh tone. Keeping my expression blank was tough. She deserved to hurt the way I was hurting. It was only fair, right?

Right?

She licked her lips and lifted her head to finally look into my eyes.

I gripped tight to the door to steady myself at the look of her remorseful blue eyes and her hurried appearance. I tried not to feel concerned or hopeful. I couldn't let myself do that.

Her eyes opened wide as she took in my appearance.

I knew I looked like shit. What else did she expect? I'd be having a party after what I saw? No way.

"Oh Jake.."

Setting my lips into a thin line, I straightened myself up. I didn't need her pity. If she even dared to try to pull the pity crap on me then she'd find the door in her face faster than she could blink.

"I'm sorry!" She hurried to apologize and explain her actions, "I shouldn't have ignored you. I shouldn't have done a lot of things."

I could feel my body loosening up with every word she emitted. My hand went slack against the door and I knew I wouldn't dare to close it on her now. Call me whipped but if she didn't care for me, she wouldn't be here.

"The pictures aren't real. Emmett and I are married in paper – _only."_ She stressed out the last word. I opened the front door a bit more and took a few steps back.

"I should've come to you sooner. You're all I could think about."

I nodded to let her know it was safe to come in. Once she'd entered the room, I closed the door behind her.

Pacing around the living room, she continued, "You don't know how badly I wanted to reply." Her words sounded rushed and I knew it was a nervous tick of hers. "I couldn't stop thinking of that night and even though, it was _amazing!_ I felt guilty. I didn't want to hurt Emmett. Hell, I still don't, but I can't stay away."

Shit, I knew she'd be sexy if she was pissed as hell, but I never expected her to look sexy when nervous.

I felt a stirring in the lower half of my body as she paced and rushed through her explanation. Now was definitely not the time for that.

I hadn't realized she was waiting for a reply from me until I heard her sigh.

"I understand it may be too late. I basically tossed you like trash and made you think it wasn't going to be just _one night_ but –"

Nope. Definitely not letting her leave again. She may have hurt me, but I needed her.

I cut her off by attacking her pliant mouth with kisses. There was no fight for dominance this time.

As we neared the bedroom, I realized I was right from the first day I met her.

I was well and truly screwed.

She had me... hook, line, and sinker.

~*J&R*~

"Jake, come on. This is a serious conversation." Rose said, frowning, with a pucker between her brows.

I chuckled and smoothed out the small wrinkle.

"I'm listening, really!"

She shot me her signature _uh-huh-I'm-so-sure_ look, fondly.

Snorting, she added "Be serious, okay?" She paused and waited for me to quiet down. After a few seconds, she continued with her supposed _serious_ conversation.

"So we're in agreement then? This was just sex. No feelings were going to be involved. Just sex. Pure sex."

Keeping my expression neutral and serious, I nodded. I didn't only want sex with her but if this was the only way I could have Rose then I'd do anything.

She sighed in relief.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "One more thing, if you happen to meet someone and want to stop this then we're stopping this."

 _Highly unlikely since the only person I want to be with is you, but okay._

I rolled my eyes.

"Promise me, Jake."

I couldn't resist her big, beautiful ocean eyes.

Just because I made the promise doesn't mean it would ever come true.

~*J&R*~

My feelings for Rosalie deepened even more. I never thought I'd ever love – yep, I said it – someone as much as I loved her.

She told me everything she could possibly tell me.

Her low chances at ever having a child naturally, even though her doctor was confident it could happen. I'd comforted her when the story became too much. It was a wound that ran deep and no words could ever replace the wish for working female anatomy. I reassured her as best as I could that she was still a woman, no matter the low chances for having a family naturally.

Since Rose and Emmett were having problems upon problems, the baby planning had been stalled. Rose didn't want to have a child with him when things were the way they were. There was no point or so she'd said.

She even mentioned how Emmett had tried, once again, to try and rekindle their intimacy in the bedroom. I wasn't happy about it and she knew since she'd squeezed my waist a little tighter when I tensed. What could I do, though? He was her husband. I was just the other man. Boy, wasn't that something. Never thought I'd be considered the other man.

For a good four months, I'd been have a recurring fantasy-slash-dream of Rose's belly swollen but not with his child... with _my_ child. I wished for a family with her so badly.

That was all it could ever be, though. A fantasy. Nothing had changed and it seemed like nothing was going to change. She was still married – not to me – and divorce was nowhere in sight. Had I brought up divorce? No. I wasn't going to have her leave her husband for me. No way. It was one thing to be considered the other man but it was another to be pathetic and ask her to leave him.

If she wanted to, she could. I wouldn't need to ask. That was my thought process.

 _If I had known all it took was for me to say the three words every woman wants to hear then I would've said them sooner. In a matter of weeks, both of our lives were going to change and I don't think either of us were going to be ready for it._

* * *

 **A/N: So what did ya'll think? Did ya'll like his POV? How did ya'll like Leah and Seth? They'll be seen more in the sequel. I'm finishing up the other outtakes and writing chapter one for Road to Happiness. It's almost completed so yay! If you have any questions or need clarification on something, please let me know. I do reply back to any comments or messages. Remember to keep checking my profile. The list of outtakes is on there, the summary to the sequel for this story is on there, and if you're reading Needed to be Said then updates are on there, as well. Alright, I'm going to hit the hay. This pregnancy is no joke. I thought I'd have more energy since I'm in my second trimester now (YAY!) but nope. LOL Still feeling fatigue. Though that might be because my other kids are zapping any energy I do have along with the growing baby in my belly. Anyway, thanks so much for reading! :D  
**


End file.
